Holding Me Close
by Destiny Poison
Summary: Bella, for some reason is worried that something has happened to Edward. She begins to worry. But Edward being Edward, just has a surprise in store for her. I suck at summaries. Enjoy peeps : No Flames please, more ifo on this inside, R&R xxDPxx


_Disclaimer: __I am not Stephenie Meyer, meaning I do not own the rights to the characters, I just use them to full-fill my Bella/Edward fantasies :]_

_Please if you do not like this story, I would appreciate it if you didn't write nasty comments. Constructive criticism, I would encourage, but not nasty comments :'( _

_Thank you very much people _

Holding me close

Bella/Edward

I couldn't sleep.

Edward wasn't here yet, my heart was pounding. He was usually here long before now! I roughly shoved the covers off my body and went over to my window. I pulled the back curtains, and the moon lit up my room. I opened my window and sat on the windowsill. 

"Where are you Edward?" I whispered into the darkness. A cool breeze surrounded me, for a moment I thought it was him. I hugged myself, expecting to feel his arms around me. Disappointment flooded me as I realised it was actually just the wind. I began to cry, a single tear ran down my cheek. 

"Edward, please. Where are you?" I put my head in my hands in an effort to muffle my cries. 

"Bella? Bella, darling what's wrong?" She looked up from her hands, there was her true love, Edward. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I threw my arms around him, and held him close to me. The way he had done so many times in the past.

"Oh Edward, where were you? Your so late!" I said between sobs. 

"Shhhhh, Bella I'm here now, that's all that matters for now. Bella my love, calm down, I'm here now." I know it must have been hard for Edward, seeing me like this, but I can't help but cry. I thought something was wrong. Maybe something happened while he was out hunting. 

"Edward, where were you?" I said, I had managed to calm down. My breathing had returned back to normal, and I was still holding onto my Edward. 

"I was just out with Jasper, he was helping me with a something." I felt Edward smile. 

I loosened my grip on him, which I instantly regretted, I felt cold where the contours of his body were in contact with mine. I looked at him, I delved into the deepest part of his eyes. The place where I felt I was at my safest. 

"I had to get something, something important." His arms left my waist. In the moonlight I saw him moving over to the bed, he looked over, his eyes asking me to follow. I stood up from the windowsill and slowly tiptoed across to my bed. Edward held me close. The way I held him a few minutes ago."Edward, what did you go to get?" I kissed his neck. I knew he liked that. I smiled into his neck I knew I had just pushed the boundaries a little to much. (A/N Don't worry guys, that's is as far as I will go with that stuff :] I just wanted to put that in there xD)

"Bella, stop!" I heard him growl within his chest. I looked up at him, his eyes were the same colour as normal, so why did he growl? I smiled when I realised, he was still a teenager, he was bound to get moments like this. I'm sure he would class this as a 'human moment'.

"Bella, sit down please?" He looked at me with eyes so desperate, I melted there and then and complied with his request. 

The softness of my mattress was nicer than that of my windowsill. It was a lot comfier. My legs hung over the edge of the bed, Edward took both of my hands within his. He looked into my eyes. He got down on both knees and I wondered what he was doing. I dropped my right hand and delved into his back pocket. 

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Bella my love. I know you have already agreed to be my wife, and I know you do not want a ring, but I had to give you one. You don't have to wear it on your finger, but please wear it?" I could hear the desperation within his voice. I looked down to his right hand, the shining moon helped the three diamonds sparkle like Edward's skin in the sunlight. I couldn't deny him anything.

"How else can I wear it apart from on my finger?" I asked, my mind was mush right now. 

"How did I know you were going to say that my love?" He gave me that smile I've so longed to see all night.

"How would you feel about wearing it around your neck?" He asked, again he reached into his back pocket once more. He brought out a silver chain, something that looked like it should be on a display at Tiffany's. 

I cried once more, damn these human tears!

I nodded, I couldn't deny him anything now. He was kneeling in front of me, holding onto my hand, while holding out the ring and chain. 

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how happier you've made me, I never thought that I could get any happier than what I was before, but you promising to wear this ring for me. I'm stuck for words. Bella, I love you." Edward looked at me, he dropped my left hand and took the end of the chain in his hand, he placed the ring on the end of the chain, he held onto both ends of the chain and held it out for me, I turned around and gathered my hair up into my left hand. 

The cool chain was around my neck, it was a nice feeling. But not as nice as when Edward had his hands around me. 

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?" 

I turned to face him. His angelic face so perfect. I smiled

"I need something from you." He suddenly looked scared.

"Bella, we've talk-" Edward began

"Something else Edward, not that." I laughed slightly

"Okay, what do you need my love?" He asked, slightly embarrassed from what he thought I needed. 

"Hold me close?" I asked him, finally letting down my hair, leaving one half of my neck exposed to him. 

"Bella, my Bella. I'll hold you close." I smiled. 

"Forever." He sealed it with on my neck, returning the favour from earlier. 

I know I'm still weary of marrying so young, but Edward makes me feel so safe, and if I didn't want to marry him earlier. I know with all my heart, I want to marry him now.

"I love you Edward." 

"I love you too Bella, more than you will ever know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And with that I end my story. I know that it is short and very, very cheesy, but I do think that this is very Edward/Bella. I am not Stephenie Meyer, although if I was, I'd be a genius, which she obv is!!_

_Xx Destiny Poison xX_


End file.
